El Fantasma del Espejo
by Mrs. Panda Caguai
Summary: [Pesimo summary c:] E-etto... ¿Qué pasaría si el equipo de Minato fuera victima de una maldición causada por un espejo? ¿A qué se enfrentaran? Pasen a descubrirlo c': (¿?)
1. Chapter 1

B-bueno es la primera vez que "escribo", así que no se como quedó T^T

Y cómo no sabía cómo escribir, le pedí ayuda a mi salvadora *u* (Mi prima XD) y ella la escribió por mi pero yo le dí TODITAS las ideas y le dicte casi la mitad c: *Se quiere morir por no tener buenas ideas (?)*

Ojalá les guste o por lo menos no me maten por escribir algo tan feo y rarisimo D:

(Si quedo muy infantil o algo así es porque ella solo tiene 14 y yo 12 .-.)

[Kurisushina-Chan, aquí esta la historia que te prometi antes dedarte la que originalmente debía darte, y pues es la historia para El Intercambio de Historias Por Navidad del Grupo de Facebook Irrsistible Naranja/Naruto IC c:] (Espero que sea así :v)

* * *

**El Fantasma del espejo.**

**Por: SkyScarlett**

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, un grupo de jóvenes ninjas fue llamado a la oficina del Hokage.

Entre estos se encontraban Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hana Hyuuga y Hizashi Hyuuga.

-¿¡Qué demonios querrá el viejo ah estas horas de la mañana!?-Cuestionó la pelirroja.

-No lo sé, Kushina. -Respondió el rubio.

-¿Podrías solo por una vez en la vida no gritar al hablar?-Pregunto Hiashi.

-¿¡Y tú, podrías aunque sea una vez en tu vida sonreír!?-Grito Kushina.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Ya compórtense- Intervino Mikoto -sea lo que sea que quiera el Hokage tiene que ser algo importante.

Todos siguieron con su camino hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage. Cuándo finalmente llegaron, Kushina, como siempre tan impulsiva, abrió la puerta de una patada y grito…

-¡¿Para qué demonios nos haces venir aquí tan temprano?!

Ninguno se sorprendió por la acción de la pelirroja, ya que eso es típico de ella.

-Buenos días Kushina -Saludo el Hokage- relájate un poco ¿Si?

-¡No me pidas que me relaje, cuando me haces levantarme tan temprano! -Fue su respuesta.

Hiruzen solo rodo los ojos y se dirigió a los demás y comenzó a hablar.

-Supongo que todos se preguntan porque los mande a llamar tan temprano, ¿No? -Dijo tranquilamente.

A lo que todos simplemente asintieron.

-Bueno, púes verán, últimamente, en el País del Arroz, exactamente en un pequeña aldea llamada Gokayama ,al parecer muchas personas han comenzado a desaparecer; Muchos aldeanos afirman que es obra de un personaje de una de sus leyendas locales llamada "Utsumishi".

Todos pensaron que era un tontería, ya que ninguno creía en esas cosas excepto Fugaku y Kushina, ellos si eran muy supersticiosos y normalmente creían mucho en las leyendas que escuchaban.

-La leyenda trata de un fantasma que "habita", por así decirlo, dentro de los espejos-prosiguió Hiruzen -se supone que ese fantasma puede crear un réplica exacta de la persona que se refleja en el espejo-dijo calmadamente -la única diferencia es que esa réplica lleva puestos unos lentes, y al parecer la única forma de recuperar a la persona es crear un reflejo infinito, ósea, colocar un espejo frente al otro espejo. -concluyo.

Kushina sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al solo imaginarse algo así.

-Bueno a lo que quería llegar, es que los eh elegido a ustedes para ir a esa pequeña aldea y averiguar el misterio detrás de estas de estas misteriosas desapariciones. -Dijo Hiruzen.

Kushina y Fugaku tragaron duro, sólo eso les faltaba.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer? -Pregunto calmadamente Minato.

-Pues, en primer lugar, investigar un poco más sobre la leyenda y así, entre ustedes, decidir, si creen que las desapariciones sean debidas a eso o tienen otra razón.-termino Hiruzen.

-¿Las personas que han desaparecido, son, bueno de todas las edades y géneros?-Pregunto Hana con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, si, han desaparecido tanto hombres como mujeres pero, la mayoría son niñas y mujeres de todas las edades. -Respondió Hiruzen

Oh ya entiendo.-Dijo Hana.

-¿Y los aldeanos tiene alguna idea de el porqué de eso? -Cuestiono Hiashi.

-Pues, supongo que es por la leyenda de Utsumishi, ya que se supone que aparece en los espejos, por la tanto los aldeanos piensan que cuando las niñas y mujeres se miran en los espejos, son llevadas dentro de él, por Utsumishi.-Respondió el Hokage.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, principalmente Kushina y Fugaku.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos la misión?-Dijo el rubio.

-Pues hoy mismo.-Dijo tranquilamente el Hokage.

-¡¿Hoy mismo?!-Grito Kushina.

Todos quedaron un poco sorprendidos.

, hoy. -Dijó Hiruzen- ¿Por qué, tienes algún problema?

Kushina se puso pálida, trató de pensar en algo pero no pudo.

-N..o..-Dijo, bueno realmente, tartamudeo.

-Bueno entonces les daré los detalles de la misión.

Y así el tercer hokage extendió un pergamino con todos los detalles de la misión y todos los reunidos ahí se acercaron y comenzaron a afinar5 los detalles .Al cabo de media hora todo estaba listo; Solo les faltaba reunir su equipaje, así que decidieron ir hacia sus cosas y recoger todo lo que necesitarían y dentro de 15 minutos se encontrarían en las puertas de la aldea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando pasaron los 15 minutos, no habían señales de las chicas, excepto de Kushina.

-¿Por qué se tardaran tanto?-Pregunto Hizashi

-¡No lo sé!- Grito la pelirroja- ¡Siempre han tenido esa maldita costumbre!

-¡Ya deja de gritar!-Grito Hiashi.

-¡¿No acabas de hacer lo mismo?!-Respondió la kunoichi

Hiashi solo le dedico una mirada fulminante.

Después de 20 minutos de peleas entre Kushina, Fugaku y Hiashi, finalmente llegaron Hana y Mikoto.

-¡¿Por qué demonios se tardaron tanto?!- Les grito la pelirroja en cuanto las vio.

-Ya cálmate, Kushina. -Dijo Mikoto -Ya estamos aquí.

-Lo sentimos mucho chicos. -Dijo calmadamente Hana.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos ¿No?- Dijo Minato.

Todos asintieron y emprendieron su camino hacia la aldea de Gokayama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En el camino no paso nada fuera de lo normal, excepto que después de unas cuantas horas de correr, caminar y saltar entre los árboles, cuando ya era de noche, comenzó a llover.

-Maldición, lo que nos faltaba.-Dijo irritada Kushina.

-Creo que será mejor buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.-Dijo Hana.

-¿En medio del bosque?-Intervino Mikoto -Pues no creo que lo logremos.

Todos comenzaron a buscar con la vista algún lugar donde pudieran pasar la noche.

-Miren, podríamos quedarnos en esa cueva. -Fugaku señalo una pequeña cueva en medio de unos cuantos arboles.

-Perfecto. -Exclamo Minato.

Todos corrieron hacia la pequeña cueva, como ya estaban muy cansados y las cosas que se necesitaba para encender una fogata probablemente estuvieran mojadas decidieron solo recostarse en el frio suelo y dormir hasta el amanecer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse entre las nubes, el grupo de ninjas decidió que debían comer algo antes de continuar con su camino; Al parecer en la oscuridad de la noche no se dieron cuenta del pequeño riachuelo que pasaba frente a la cueva.

-¿Creen que encontremos algunos peces en ese riachuelo?-Pregunto Fugaku a sus amigos, ya que decidieron dejar dormir un poco más a las chicas.

-Pues, no lo sé. -Respondió Minato.

-Creó que primero deberíamos darnos un pequeño baño, ¿No?-Dijo Hizashi estirándose un poco la camisa del uniforme que se pego a sus cuerpos debido a la lluvia.

-Creo que tienes razón.-Dijo Hiashi.

Y así comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y entrar al riachuelo. Cuando terminaron su improvisado baño, se vistieron con lo que traían en sus mochilas. Decidieron que ya era hora de despertar a las chicas y así lo hicieron.

-Chicas ustedes pueden darse un baño mientras nosotros buscamos algo para comer antes de seguir con nuestro camino. -Dijo calmadamente Minato.

-¿Cómo que darnos un baño con ustedes por ahí? -Dijo Kushina en un tono un tanto aterrador.

-N..o..-Dijo un poco asustado Minato- Ya les dijimos que nosotros iremos a buscar algo para comer…

-Bueno, pero más les vale que no los vea, escuche o encuentre espiándonos. -Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Si claro, yo mismo me encargare de eso.- Respondió el rubio -Ahora vamos y dejemos a las chicas solas. -Les dijo a sus amigos comenzando a arrastrarlos fuera de la cueva.

-Pero…-Intento decir Fugaku-

-Pero nada.-Dijo Minato y siguió con su tarea de sacarlos de ahí para darles privacidad a las chicas.

Cuando Kushina se percato de que los chicos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder verlas les dijo a sus amigas:

-Pues creo que de verdad deberíamos darnos un baño.-Dijo mirándose la ropa que aun seguía un poco húmeda.

-Yo pienso lo mismo.-Le dijo Mikoto repitiendo la acción de la pelirroja-

-Sí, yo igual.-Dijo Hana tomando un mechón de su, normalmente, lacio cabello que en eso momento estaba un poco rizado debido a la humedad-

Y así nuestras Kunoichis se dirigieron al riachuelo y comenzaron su "baño" y después de 20 minutos de risas y jueguecitos, terminaron de bañarse y vestirse y se dirigieron de nuevo a la cueva para peinarse y empacar sus cosas.

-Mikoto, ¿tienes por casualidad un espejo? -Pregunto Hana.

-Sí, solo deja que termine de peinarme y te lo presto.-Respondió la pelinegra y siguió pasando el peine por su cabello.

-¡Hana, ayúdame con este maldito nudo!-Grito e interrumpió Kushina.

-Oh claro, ya voy.-Dijo Hana

En el momento en el que Hana se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Kushina con el nudo gigante que se había formado en su cabello, Mikoto observo una extraña figura en su espejo, así que forzó un poco la vista para tratar de averiguar de qué se trataba y justo en ese momento fue "succionada" dentro del espejo y reemplazada por una réplica exacta de ella, con la excepción de que esta, traía puestas unas gafas de cristal. Pero ninguna de las 2 otras chicas se dio cuenta de eso. Y lo que las distrajo de su tarea, fue el sonido de algo chocando contra el suelo, y se trataba del espejo de mano de Mikoto.

-¿Estás bien? -Pregunto Hana.

.¿Eh?, Si, estoy bien. Fue la respuesta de "Mikoto".

-¿Segura?- Volvió a preguntar Kushina.

-Sí, estoy segura. -Les respondió de nuevo. -Ah, por cierto, Hana aquí está el espejo.-Se agacho a recogerlo y extendió el brazo para que Hana lo tomase-Toma. -Le dijo.

-Gracias. -Hana lo tomo sin ninguna sospecha de lo que podía hacer ese espejo.

Kushina volvió a gritar de enojo ya que aun tenía el gran nudo en su cabello, Hana hizo ademan de acercarse a ayudarla pero "Mikoto" no la dejo.

-Tú termina de peinarte, yo la ayudare con su cabello. –Lo que ella realmente quería era hacer que Hana quedara atrapada en el espejo igual que la Mikoto real.

Se acerco a Kushina y comenzó a desenredar el nudo, luego ladeo levemente la cabeza para ver como Hana se miraba en el espejo y era absorbida dentro de el y al instante una réplica exacta (Al igual que pasó con ella, tenía puestos unos lentes de cristal) aparecía en su lugar.

Continuara... (¿?)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya esta el primero *w* De esta cosa horrible que yo hago llamar historia (?)

No se cuando suba el proximo :v Pero si les gusto me avisan en un review y si no les gusta, pues igual c:

-Si hay algún error me avisan, ¿si?

Y yo se, muchos '(¿?)' presentes .-.

Hay se ven c:

Sayo~


	2. Chapter 2

Poco después de terminar de alistarse, el grupo de jovenes siguió su camino hacía su original rumbo. Llegarían al medio día a mas tardar. Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi notaron como sus amigas y novias cambiaron mucho despues de salir de la cueva donde pasaron la noche; estaban tratando de hacer que se vieran en un espejo muy raro. Ellos pensando que estaban jugando solo se apartaban de el.

Y así pasó durante todo el camino. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, dos señores los recibieron.

- Mucho gusto. - Saludo cordialmente Minato. - Somos ninjas de la Aldea de La Hoja, hemos sido enviados para investigar y tratar de detener la desapariciones.

- Hola. - Dijo la señora. - Gracias por tomarse la molestia pero en realidad nosotros ya sabemos quien es el culpable de todo esto. - Dijo la señora casi susurrando como si no quisiera que alguien, _o algo..._ la escuchara.

Lo único que se vino a la mente de los chicos fue lo que les dijo el tercero antes de partir a su misión, sobre la leyenda local. Los únicos que realmente creyeron eso fueron Fugaku y Kushina. Ambos sintieron un escalofrio recorrer su espalda.

- Si, estamos algo enterados sobre eso. - Dijo calmadamente Hiashi. - Pero realmente nos gustaría estar seguros de que en realidad se deba a _eso..._ - Cocluyó.

- Bien, al menos les tratamos de advertir. - Exclamo el señor que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado.

- _Grrrr. (_Imaginen que es el sonido de un estomago hambriento :v ) - Interrumpio (¿?) El estomago de Kushina que solo sonrio algo apenada. - Oigan, viejitos, ¿No hay algún puesto de Ramen por aquí cerca? - Cuestiono la peliroja.

- ¿Ramen? - Pregunto extrañado el señor. - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? Si es así quiero dos :'D

(Ok no XD Ignoren eso .-. )

Kushina solo se le quedo viendo con cara de ¡¿FTW?! D:

- ¡¿QUÉ NO SABE QUE ES EL RAMEN?! - Pregunto, bueno, en relidad grito, Kushina creyendo que todo se trataba de una broma. *Si claro como si un anciano hiciera bromas (-_-)'' XD*

-No... - Respondió algo apenado el señor.- Eso no esalgo que se coma aquí. - Termino.

- ¡¿Qué?! - No mames wey, eso no es de Dios D: Algo así fue la expresión de Kushina, siempre ella tan infantil :v

Después de minutos tratando de calmar a Kushina, los señores los llevaron a una "linda" posada muy comoda y barata donde ellos podían quedarse.

Por razones de seguridad decidieron dejar a Hana y a Mikoto en una habitación solas, con una barrera que les impedia salir de ahí, solo por precaución.

A la mañana siguiente irian a investigar un poco el templo del que les hablaron los señores en el camino.

Por ahora solo dormirian un poco, sin saber lo que les esperaba...

Chan, chan~! :v Ok ya XD No sé, no me gusto pa' nah' .-.

Esta muy infantil ._. O al menos así lo vi yo :v

Muchas gracias a los que leen y esperaron la continuación c: Trataré de actulizar mas rapido, aunque creo que el proximo capitulo será el ultimo.

Sin mas que decir mas que Gracias por leer me voy! Talvez mañana lo termine :3 Y lo siento, esta muy corto :c

Los ama, Sky.


End file.
